


Puts all Heaven in a Rage

by SleeplessInGeneral



Series: Auguries of Innocence [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Parabatai, trouble with the French language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: Ella didn't want to go to the Academy. Going to the Academy meant her brother was coming with her, and she's sick and tired of feeling inferior to Tobias. He was clearly their parents' son, handsome and heroic and smart. All she was good for was being awkward and relying on her dad for support.But even in the darkest of shadows, where she tries to hide from her brother constantly, there is a bright light. And hers is called Romeo Cartwright Rojas Garza.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ella is a very... special girl. I love her. I'm not going to lie, I love her more than I thought I would initially. But she's kind of difficult for me to write. I have two stories about her but I still find her one of the most difficult characters to write. And the main reason is her self-confidence. But more on that in a later story.
> 
> And with that being said...

Ella didn't want to go to the Academy. She didn't tell anyone why, but she just didn't want to go.

"Ells, it's not that horrible! You'll get to use your spear a lot, isn't that great?"

"You know she's scared of losing a leg like Rafe did."

She knew Tobias was going to love the Academy. Ella just _knew_ it. That's why she didn't want to go, not because she was scared of losing a leg (the thought of this possibility made her happy, she assumed that having a prosthetic was actually going to make her more badass rather than sad and lifeless). Ella hated Tobias to the point of her psychologist calling their relationship "verging on toxic" - he made her feel anxious, inadequate... She wanted to beat him up at every opportunity. He was clearly their parents' son, with golden blond hair and green eyes. She had black, curly hair and blue eyes and no one could tell where those genetics came from. He was also the better child, always successful, always loved. Whenever Ella tried to do something she was told to shut up and go to her room.

And that was why she dreaded going to the Academy. She was going to hang out with her brother all the time.

"Clary, Izz, while it seems like you enjoy tormenting my daughter very much, can I talk to her alone?" Jace asked as he came to Ella's room. "I want to tell her a few things before sending her off." The two left without a fight and the blonde sat on his daughter's bed.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"I wanted to give you a farewell gift and talk to you."

Ella threw the sweatshirt she was fiddling with on her bag and sat next to Jace. "Talk. You want to do it. Be quick."

"Hey, I'm your father. Be respectful."

"I'm sorry..."

He held out a closed hand and opened it to reveal the clockwork angel. "I know I shouldn't be doing this," he started. "I know that by doing this I'm probably breaking a few rules. But I asked your grandmothers, both Jocelyn and Tessa, and they agree that it's best that you wear this instead of us having it kept in display."

"Are you trying to say that it will make me more confident?" She tried to be sarcastic. It just came out mean.

"Ella Cecily Fairchild-Herondale, I warn you. You're hurting me." Ella pulled her shoulders as Jace put the necklace on her. "We all know you're plenty confident. I want you to wear it so that you'll remember where your strength is from."

"It sounds stupid."

"But it's not. I do believe I'm the only one in this place who understands what it's like. Remember, I didn't know who I really was for ages."

"You even believed Mom is your sister," Ella muttered and went to look in her mirror.

"And she technically is my former adoptive sister. Ells, I know you can't really stand Tobias right now, but I assure you. It will get better as you'll grow up. For now you need to remember that you need to channel energy from a positive place that brings you joy, not from your hatred towards your brother."

"How do you know? You never had siblings."

"I had Alec, Izzy and Max and that was enough for me." Jace stood up to leave. "I love you, Heron. I trust you. Even more than I trust your brother." Then he was really at the door.

"Why? Why trust me more than Tobias?"

"Because even though he's more successful in some fields, you're made of hero material. And I should know. I'm the best Shadowhunter of my generation." Father and daughter laughed as Jace went back to kiss Ella's head before really leaving.

And leaving Ella packing alone. And she hated packing.

* * *

As expected, Tobias was the reason Ella hated the Academy. They were only there for just a few weeks and he was already everyone's favorite, making Ella disappear further into the shadows. And she chose to keep it that way. While he was making friends, she was practicing her French; as he was practicing his knife-skills and being praised by everyone, she was throwing lances and spears at trees in a hidden spot in the forest. No one knew she was missing and she didn't care that no one knew she was missing.

She just started wondering why sixteen was seize and twenty was vingt but seventeen, eighteen and nineteen all started with dix- as someone found her hiding spot.

"Reading in the dark is very bad for you," that guy said.

"Actually, while reading in the dark can strain the eyes quicker and probably cause problems with sight, it can't hurt me as much as glasses can hurt me."

"I know that fact. That's why I said it was bad for you." He sat next to her. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Essays my mom sent me." She closed the binder she was reading in. "She thinks I should learn a second language. To her, if my brother speaks three languages, why shouldn't I speak at least two?"

"I totally get that. Both my parents are bilingual and they expect me and my siblings to speak English as well as their languages." He held out a hand. "Romeo Cartwright Rojas Garza. Idiotic time to introduce myself, but I should at least try."

"Ella Cecily Fairchild Herondale." She shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. So, your parents are bilingual?"

"My mom speaks Spanish as her first language and my dad speaks French as a second. Why?"

"Fantastic! Can you explain to me why the one-word names for numbers stop at sixteen until twenty?"

"Ugh... what?"

"French. You said your dad speaks French."

"But I don't speak French."

She groaned in frustration. "I just don't get it! Look." She opened the binder. "Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize. And then dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf. Vingt. Couldn't the French just make up words for seventeen, eighteen and nineteen instead of this bullshit?"

"I still don't know French," Romeo laughed. "But I agree. I'll ask my dad. Do not fear, Romeo is here."

"So I should fear actually because if you want to say that by that I'm your Juliet, I should be terrified."

"I love the way your mind works, Ella Cecily Fairchild Herondale."

"Thank you, Romeo Cartwright Rojas Garza."

"Adrian. Before the excuse me, this is my middle name. Since I know yours I think you should know mine. And no, I don't have a crazy name like Pablo Diego Jose Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno Maria de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santisima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso."

"First of all, you're crazy. Even if you learned this through Epic Rap Battles of History. Second, thank you, Romeo Adrian Cartwright Rojas Garza."

"You are very welcome."

* * *

_A year later_

Tobias was jealous of Ella. He hated being jealous of his sister. So he happened to be good at school and in fighting but it didn't mean in the least that he felt superior to her, as he knew she felt. He always knew what she felt. Being her twin kind of did it to him.

He wasn't jealous of her for being better, he was jealous of her for being a better human being.

"Tobias, is something wrong?" Asked Lenore, his girlfriend of a few months. "I don't like it when you're spacing out."

Lenore was a mundane and an only child. She was the last person to understand.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Can you just leave me alone?"

She pulled her shoulders, rolled her eyes and left. He was never like that. He was always sweet, mild, overachieving, _boring_ Tobias. Ella wasn't boring. She was weird, yes, and her ideas were somewhat impractical. But she was never boring. She was never like Tobias.

He took his time to approach his mother, who came to the Academy for the week since they asked her to teach. She was in a private room and he was told where it was. After knocking on the door, however, he felt like he just had to leave.

Clary opened the door. She was in the middle of getting dressed. "Tobias. What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't know." It was the first time in his life he didn't know something.

"So why aren't you getting ready instead of worrying about things you do or don't know?"

"Because I need to talk to you but I don't know about what."

"Well, can we talk later, honey?" She ruffled his hair. "Your sister's ceremony is today, you know. I don't want to be late and neither do you." He turned to leave, disappointed and hurt, when she talked again. "You know I'd listen to you any other day. It's just that... you don't get to have your _parabatai_ ceremony any day you'd like."

Later that day, when he saw Ella in her pretty white dress with that Hispanic boy, whatshisface, Romeo in fancy clothes of his own. Tobias hated looking at them. He loved his sister, and he assumed Romeo was alright - his parents were Uncle Simon's friends, after all, so he must be alright - but he just hated looking at them because he _knew_ , he just knew he'd never have that.

He'd never have a parabatai.

Seeing his sister happy with her new mate-for-life made him sad. But he smoothed it out and went to hug her. It was her time to shine, after all. Not everything had to be about him.

**Author's Note:**

> The next story is just a very random scene between Ro and Ella. Just a heads-up on that one. And be prepared for a story about religion, because the one after that is exactly that.


End file.
